disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gekko and the Buck's Moon Prince
'Gekko and the Buck's Moon Prince '''is the 39th episode of Season 14. Summary Greg wishes that he can do archery just like Captain Jake, Kwazii, and Sofia. Later, at night, he meets the legendary Buck’s Moon Prince, who might help teach him some cool archery tricks that might help Gekko stop Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, who have stolen his magical bow and arrows. Plot The episode begins with Captain Jake, Kwazii, and Sofia swinging on vines of the Enchanted Forest with arrows and bows. They landed on a nearby branch and spot three targets they can shoot their arrows at, and also Connor, Greg, and Amaya playing with each other. Glancing and smiling at each other, the three friends readied their bows and arrows, and as they let go of the strings of their bows, their arrows flew straight at the targets, giving their friends from below to turn around with alarmed looks and ducking in time to get out of the arrows' way. The arrows shot at three of the targets and they hit them straight in the bullseye! Amazed, Greg rushes towards Captain Jake, Kwazii, and Sofia to compliment them and asks how they got so good at archery. Sofia explains that archery does not come from doing magic but from good practice and focus. Greg wishes that he would do archery like his friends and Captain Jake tells him that maybe he, Kwazii, and Sofia can teach him tomorrow, leaving Greg nodding his head in excitement and Amaya and Connor giggling. Later at night, Greg was sleeping in bed when his gecko bracelet beeped and woke him up. Looking down at it, Greg gasps and calls his friends to tell them that something was going on at HQ. The PJ Masks decide to check it out and find out who is trying to break in. After the four kids transformed, they arrived at the PJ Masks Headquarters and they look at the PJ Picture Player's screen, only to find some arrows stuck on their HQ outside, and outside was Night Ninja (with a bow and some arrows), and his Ninjalinos! They decide to go outside and find out what Night Ninja was doing with the bow and arrows as they head to the elevators and went to Gekko's HQ room. When they were out, the PJ Masks confront Night Ninja who was readying another arrow. As Night Ninja lets go of the bowstring, the arrow flies out of his fingers and it was soaring straight for Gekko but he ducks in time and Night Ninja readies more arrows to shoot again. As the arrows kept coming, Fish Boy protects himself with his super fish bubble shield while Catboy uses his super cat speed to bat away any arrows with a stick and Owlette dodged the arrows with her super owl wings. But Gekko didn't have anything to protect him but his super gecko camouflage as he turned invisible and ran to watch the action going. Suddenly, Gekko heard a strange voice calling to him as he turned to see no one but an elk staring at him and prancing off. Gekko turned to see his friends still trying to dodge the arrows that Night Ninja is still shooting, and runs off to follow the elk. Villain Motives * Night Ninja: To steal the Buck Moon Prince’s magical bow and arrows Characters * Trivia * Greg/Gekko is the first PJ Mask to meet a Moon Prince/Princess. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 14 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Moon episodes Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 14 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Moon images Category:Archery images Category:Sports images